His last words
by Euphraini
Summary: I continued staring at him and the people surrounding him. Am I scared of losing him? Am I scared of saying goodbye? I don't know. It was something I could not comprehend. I did not want to confess, yet, it was going to be too late as I knew all along.


**Hi!! I'M BAQ!! WITH MY 3RD ATTEMPT IN ONE-SHOTS!!**

**I kno that 'A little too late' and 'When death leaves an heartache no one can heal' is still on hatius. And yes, I've been buzy... doing hwk... and such as... helping others. :D If I do have time, I will update 'A little too late'. Just a reminder.**

**Btw... I just HAD to post this bcuz it suddenly walked into my head xD.**

**So plz enjoy this story :D And... btw, it's in Mikan's pov. (Beware of oocs)**

**... ...** _After so many days not typing, i just remembered that I don't own Gakuen Alice T-T_

* * *

**His Last words: **

A long time ago that I knew this would happen. It was caused by his alice that his own life was slowly fading away, like the light from the candle starting to get dim. I watched from the sidelines as he laid there. People crowded around him, worrying about him. I just stood there and watched. I knew he was still alive, on the verge of dying. It seemed that he wouldn't give his life to death... not just yet.

Natsume was panted heavily. As he continued laying there, more beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His face twisted into an expression of agony but tried hard to endure it. I could tell; I was worried about him. I wanted to go to him but, I was too afraid to.

All along I knew this feeling inside me. It was a bubbly feeling inside of me whenever I see him; it was a certain feeling of sorrow each time I see him cry. I knew these feeling and took them as my own.

As I stood there watching, I realized just how many people liked him. They had all tried to free him from a dark cage as I had try to do so. The others had failed; I had also.

Tears threatened to flow. I didn't want that. I've always acted like I hated him, so why cry now? I didn't want anybody to know. My feelings for him.

I took a step back... and another... and another. I was a standbyer. Why was I scared? I do not know. I was pushed out farther back than anybody else and did nothing about it. Nothing that would get me closer to him. Now, I could hardly see his face.

I continued staring at him and the people surrounding him. Am I scared of losing him? Am I scared of saying goodbye? I don't know. It was something I could not comprehend. I did not want to confess, yet, it was going to be too late as I knew all along.

Suddenly, I found myself facing a colour of crimson. I found it so hard to look at him, but when I did, I could not tear away. My eyes began to stray. It moved from his eyes then to his features, remembering each and every part of his face. I looked into his crimson eyes again. I was sure we were in our own world for a moment.

Others turned their heads my way. Eyes were no longer at him but at me. They made way.

Without noticing, I slowly found the courage to walk up to him through the path people had made for me. I took his hand into mine. It was cold. By this time, I knew that death had already consumed one quarters of his life.

He gave a small, painful smile. Natsume let go of my hand and placed his hands on my face, tracing each little detail as if trying to remember them. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

He seemed to have whispered something. The others can't hear but I could hear him calling my name. I leaned in to listen better as he wrapped his arm around my waist. His soft breath tickled my ears as he whispered to me. He let go of my waist.

My eyes widened. I wanted him with me, together forever. Who knew that knowing the truth would hurt so much? Tears started to flow out of my eyes. Could it be? Yet, I was losing him. My answers were found. I was afraid of losing him; I did not want to say goodbye.

"Natsume, Natsume." I managed a whisper, nudging his arm. I took his hand with both of mine and held it near my face. I wanted this moment to last forever, to be in our own gentle world alone with him. But everything was not going to be what I had wished for. This, I knew.

_**Then... everything was still.**_

Slowly, everything became so... slow. His lifeless hand dropped slowly to the ground and his heavy breathing had stop. His face was pale, and his eyelids were closed. He was gone. His life was gone; Death had taken him away.

I was shocked at the scene before me. Everything was silent, yet the room was noisy with all the concerns about Natsume.

"NATSUME!" My own voice had startled myself. I grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, wishing that he was just asleep and that he would wake up soon. It's either that, or I was dreaming. Yah, must be. I pinched myself, but didn't wake.

I hugged the body which was now a corspe in my hands. I held him tight as everyone gathered to watch the scene.

Finally brave enough, I freed more of my hidden tears. I cried harder, and this time, it was for his death, a final goodbye. I placed my mounth near his ear, whispering the three words that he had said to me and his name.

His last words. The three words that I wanted to say, but couldn't. The words that made me feel so happy when hearing them, but despair when realizing he was leaving me right after. My soul, my happiness belongs to him now. It was right then that I decided I will give him my all.

Although my surrounding is loud, there was one phrase running through my head. The last words that echoed into the deep silence inside my head. His last words that I will always remember.

_"I love you, __**Mikan**__."_

And... I love him too.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo... How was it?? Good? Bad? Plz leave a review. Some suggestions to improve it?? Too much words?? Sad?? I'm srry it's so short T-T ****If u didn't like it... plz tell me also... (Altho it would hurt me very very much)**

**O... and 'Her feelings through a diary', 'Once upon a time', or this one... which one is more sad?**

**And... plz read my other stories also :D thank you...**

**mchii...**


End file.
